El juego'
by EllyweDreamland
Summary: Todo comenzó con el juego. ¿Quién diría que un simple juego de niños llevaría a la sinceridad total? Descubre de que estoy hablando :)


**¡Holaaaaaaaa Lectores! Aqui vengo con un one-shot que se me había ocurrido hace tiempo, pero no sabía bien como plantearlo. Es Nalu *-*Espero que lo disfruten**

**Los personajes de ésta historia no me pertenecen, son del mangaka Hiro Mashima ;)**

**Que comienze la lectura asi que...¡ADELANTE!**

* * *

—¡Por fin llegamos! —Exclamaba Lucy, al tiempo que entraba en el gremio, con Natsu y happy a su lado. Estaban exhaustos después de haber estado toda la mañana ocupados en una misión.

—¡Aahh! ¡Me muero de hambre!—Expresó el dragonslayer de fuego. — ¿Happy, que dices si vamos por algo de comida?

—¡AYE SIR! —Respondió el gato entusiasmado.

—Pero si justo de ustedes estábamos hablando—Comentó Cana, quién se encontraba sentada en una mesa cerca de la barra del gremio, con su barril entre sus piernas, como de costumbre. Alrrededor de ella se encontraban Mira, Lisanna, Wendy, Levy y Lluvia.

—¿De qué hablas, Cana? —Preguntó confusa Lucy. Algo le decía que esta conversación no iba a ser de sus preferidas.

—Sólo digo que llegaron justo en el momento en que las chicas y yo comentábamos la buena ''relación'' que tienen Natsu y tu—Afirmó con tono pícaro, cerrándole un ojo a la rubia.

—¡Claro! Lucy es mi amiga, y ¡Estamos en el mismo equipo! —Soltó sin pensar Natsu, ocasionando una multitud de discretas risas entre las magas ahí presentes.

—¡Callate idiota! —Le susurró la rubia al pelirosa.

—Además, Natsu siempre considera a Lu-chan para todo—Agregó la pequeña maga peliazul.

—Levy-chan, ¿Tú también? —Cuestionó sorprendida Lucy, con un encogimiento de hombros como respuesta por parte de la maga de escritura sólida.

—Lluvia está de acuerdo. Además, Natsu y Lucy siempre están juntos en misiones.—Recalcó la maga.

—Y en la casa de Lucy—Añadió inesperadamente Wendy.

—Oigan, ¿Somos un equipo , recuerdan? —Dijo Lucy excusándose, pero al parecer, ninguna de sus amigas prestaba la más mínima atención a sus palabras.

—Ara, ara—Fueron las únicas palabras provenientes de la albina de pelo largo, mientras se llevaba su mano a su cachete.

—Yo opino que hagamos el ''juego''. —Comentó la menor de los Strauss, sonriendo malevicamente.

—¿Juego? ¿Cuál juego? —Preguntó Lucy alarmada, pero, nadie le respondió.

—Estoy de acuerdo, Lisanna. —Comenzó a decir Cana—Ey, Natsu ¿Quieres comprobarlo?

—¿Comprobar qué? —Inquirió el dragonslayer aún confundido. Era como si hubiera estado ausente todo el tiempo. Ignoraba completamente lo que estaba pasando, o mejor dicho, lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

—De acuerdo, empecemos—Agregó Cana.— Mira, tú primero.

—Es-esperen chicos, ¿Qué estan...? —La rubia comenzaba a preocuparse.

—Natsu, suponiendo que algún día tuvieras que abandonar el gremio y sólo pudieras decirle a una persona sobre eso, ¿A quién le dirías? —Indagó la albina.

—¡Y no cuentan los exeed! —Advirtió Lisanna.

—¡ A Lucy!—Respondió rápidamente el pelirosa creando por segunda vez las risas entre todos los ahí presentes.

—Bien, ahora dinos, ¿Qué es en lo primero que piensas cuando ves un espíritu estelar? —Preguntó Cana.

—¡En Lucy!

—¡Ey idiota!—Exclamó la maga y dirigió su mirada hacia Cana—Eso no es justo, tengo la mayoría de las llaves conmigo...

**Lucy POV**

¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo estoy de acuerdo con éste estúpido juego? Si esto sigue asi…

**FIN POV**

—Yo también quiero, Yo también quiero.

—De acuerdo, sigues Happy—Le indicó Lissana.

—Natsu, ¿Qué es lo primero que piensas cuando oyes que alguien se está duchando? —Lo interrogó su amigo.

—En Lu-...—Se interrumpió. Aunque no duró más de dos segundos.—En la casa de Lucy.

—¡N-natsu! —Gritó la rubia, ruborizada a más no poder.

—Juvia quiere saber algo, ¿A quién hubieras elegido como compañero si no se hubieran permitido exeed en la prueba de clase S?

—A lucy, claro—Tras decir esto, se giró hacia ella, regalándole una enorme sonrisa. Lucy, sorprendida, le correspondió de inmediato. Aunque inmediatamente se preguntó hasta qué punto podía llegar su nivel de idiotez.

—Natsu, Si tuvieras que escoger a una sola persona ¿A quién le dirías primero la noticia de que encontraste a Igneel? Además de happy. —Indagó Lisanna.

—¡A Lucy!

Al escuchar esto último, la tierna mirada de Lucy se apoderó de su rostro y lentamente sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa.. Podría ser un idiota, pensó, pero siempre encontraba la manera de hacerla sentir especial.

— ¿Por qué siguen haciéndome preguntas en las que solo puedo dar a Lucy como respuesta?

—!Exacto! Ese es el punto—Señaló Cana.

—¿Qué punto? —Quizo saber el pelirosa.

—Natsu, si fueras más atento, te darías cuenta que en ninguna pregunta estabas forzado a contestar Lucy, y aún así, lo hiciste—Le dijo Lisanna, pero al ver la cara de su amigo, suspiró y continuó hablando—Aún no lo captas ¿Verdad?

—No entiendo, ¿Qué se supone que debo captar?

—Entonces dime ¿Por qué crees que Lucy fue tu respuesta a todas las preguntas que te hicimos?—Preguntó Cana con un toque de seriedad. Algo muy raro en ella.

—Pues porque Lucy es mi amiga—Al soltar aquellas palabras tan ingenuas, la reacción de los demás no pudo ser otra que reirse a carcajadas. Excepto Lucy, claro.

—No puedes ser más idiota, enserio—Musitó Cana, manteniendo su mirada en Natsu al tiempo que negaba con su cabeza. Sin retirar sus ojos de él, voceó:—¡Lucy¡ ¡Ven aquí!

—¿Eh? La verdad no creo que sea una bue-...—Comenzó a decir, pero Lluvia y Mira ya estaban sujetándola para llevarla al lado de Natsu y Cana. Esta última hizo una seña e, inmediatamente, Levy y Wendy acataron sus órdenes. Cada una acercó una silla. Al cabo de unos minutos Natsu y Lucy se encontraban atados de manos a ellas, a pesar de las incontables quejas de ambos.

—Lucy, ¿Tu entiendes que está pasando?—Le susurró Natsu.

—Emm..Bu-bueno..—Tartamudeó con nerviosismo. ¿Qué tendría que contestarle?¿Que no era ningun secreto que entre ellos había algo más que amistad? Ni de broma.

—¡Silencio! De ahora en adelante ninguno de los dos puede hablar hasta que yo les diga—Y mientras decía eso, una sonrisa de medio lado aparecía en su rostro. Cana podía ser tan temible como Erza algunas veces, pensó Lucy. Las demás magas, en silencio, disfrutaban de la interesante escena que estaban presenciando.

—Natsu, por primera vez en tu vida, piensa antes de contestar a mi siguiente pregunta—Decía la hija de Gildarts, a lo que el pelirosa correspondió con una mueca de fastidio—¿Qué tan cercana es tu relación con Lucy?

—Es una gran amiga—Respondió con sinceridad.

—Te pregunté qué TAN cercana ¿Poco cercana o muy cercana?—Repitió haciendo caso omiso de la respuesta anterior del mago.

—Muy cercana.

—Bien, ya lo sabía—Apartó su mirada del dragonslayer de fuego y la colocó sobre la nerviosa maga de espiritus estelares.

—Lucy, ¿Quién fúe el primer mago de Fairy tail que conociste en persona?

—¿Eh? Pues Natsu.

—¿Crees que tu relación con él ha cambiado desde que lo conociste?—La rubia dudo unos instanstes, no podía tomarse a la ligera las preguntas de Cana, pero la respuesta a esa pregunta no podía malinterpretarse… ¿O si?

—Si—Respondió finalmente.

—¿En qué sentido?

—Ahora somos amigos más cercanos.

—Hmp, sabía que contestarías algo como eso—Comentó Cana. Ahora los miraba a los dos, con cierto grado de incredibilidad.

—Chicos ¿En serio no lo ven?

—¿Ver qué?—Inquirió Natsu, quien a pesar de todo, seguía sin comprender la situación.

—Oigan todos—Gritó la maga de las cartas—Es hora de irnos, dejemos a éstos dos aquí para que piensen un poquito sobre lo que deben de ''ver''.

—Oi, espera Cana, ¿No pensarán dejarnos aquí enserio, verdad?—Preguntó Lucy, aunque por la cara de Cana, no tenía muchas posibilidades de una respuesta negativa.

—¡Oh, claro que no!—Contestó sarcásticamente, avanzando hacia la salida del gremio, junto a los demás.

Sorprendentemente, en menos de 5 minutos hasta el último rincón del gremio quedó ausente de magos. La última en salir fué la castaña, que dedicó una sonrisa burlona antes de dar el último paso en el gremio, cerrando tras ella las puertas.

—Perfecto, ¡Ahora nos quedaremos aquí hasta que decidan desatarnos!—Exclamó la rubia.

—Oye Lucy—Dijo Natsu. La maga suspiró. Cuando volteó con él, notó algo de tristeza en su mirada.

—¿Qué pasa, Natsu? —Se preguntó si tal vez todo esto podría haber servido de algo.

—¿Crees que nos hayan dejado comida? —Preguntó, rompiendo cualquier esperanza que pudiera haber permanecido en Lucy.

—Este va a ser un largo día—Susurró para sus adentros, completamente resignada.

**O_O**

—¡Natsu! ¡Basta ya, me haces daño!

—Sólo no te muevas Lucy, lo haré rápido.

—¡kyaaaa! ¡Me quemo idiota!

—Solo trataba de deshacerte el nudo.

—¡¿Rostizándome?!

—¿Quieres que lo intente con tu silla?

—Olvídalo. Los chicos no deben tardar—Le dijo, pero ni siquiera ella misma creía en sus palabras. ¿Cuánto había pasado ya? ¿Cinco horas? ¿Qué estaban esperando? ¿Una confesión? No era tonta. Lo había captado desde el principio pero, tratándose de Natsu, eso era imposible. Lo que aún más intrigaba a Lucy era cómo se suponía que sabrían si ocurría algo, por más mínimo que fuera. ¿Acaso...?

—¡Lucy mira!—La voz de Natsu la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué es? ¿Qué pasa?

—A happy se le debió olvidar su pescado—Y ahí estaba. En un rincón. Un pescado de Happy ¿Mordido?—Si tan solo pudiera...—Suspiró. Incluso él se daba cuenta que era inútil. ¿Qué iba a pasar si los chicos iban en serio? ¿No les darían nada de comida hasta que ocurriera algo?

—Natsu—Murmulló la rubia—Creo que se cómo terminar con ésto de una vez.

—¿Enserio Lucy?—Preguntó entusiasmado, elevando su voz.

—¡Shhh! Ven, acércate— Le dijo, y como pudo, Natsu hizo lo que le pedía. Se encontraban uno al lado del otro, con solo el borde de las sillas separándolos. —B-bien, s-solo quédate así.

—¿Lucy? —La llamó el dragonslayer, pero ella no contestó. En lugar de eso, se acurrucó en él, cerrando sus ojos y acomodando su cabeza en su cuello. Rápidamente, un rubor atravesó el rostro del pelirosa, y justo cuando iba a decir algo, fue interrumpido por el ruido de las puertas del gremio al abrirse. Lucy se apartó precipitadamente volviendo a su pose original. Cana avanzaba hacia ellos con un mirada de satisfacción..

—¡Pero si son los dos tortolitos! —Decía la castaña en tono divertido—Veo que interrumpimos algo…—Murmuraba mientras los desataba. Cuando liberó a Lucy, ésta salió corriendo, huyendo completamente de la situación.

—¡Lucy!¡Espera! —Gritó el mago de fuego. Antes de que Cana intentara desatarlo, el mago ya había destruido la cuerda, saliendo tras su ''amiga''.

**O_O**

Lucy caminaba por la orilla del rio frente a su casa. Estaba completamente concentrada en sus pensamientos.

**Lucy POV**

¿Pero que estoy haciendo? Yo no…Maldición. Ese idiota de Natsu ni siquiera noto lo nerviosa que estaba…¿Qué cara voy a ponerle ahora?

**FIN POV**

—¡Luuuucy!

La maga se sorprendió. No contaba con que él llegaría tan pronto a donde estaba ella. Trató de hecharse a correr de nuevo, pero fue sujetada firmemente del brazo por el pelirosa.

—¡Na-natsu! ¿Cómo llegaste aquí tan rápido? —Inquirió, tratando de evadir cualquier pregunta estúpida que pudiera avecinarse. El pelirosa la soltó.

—Destrocé la cuerda.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Y no pudiste haber hecho eso cuando estábamos encerrados? —Le reclamó la rubia.

—Si…pero no quería. —Le respondió, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.

—De que…¿De qué estás hablando? —Preguntó incrédula. No creía lo que oía.

—Lucy, se por qué me estaban haciendo esas preguntas. —Comenzó a decir—También se porque nos ataron y porque tu estuviste tan nerviosa todo el tiempo…lo confirmé cuando Lissana me lo dijo…

—¿Ah…si? ¡¿Lo sabes?! —Exclamó. Esto definitivamente no estaba ayudando con los nervios de la rubia. El dragonslayer se sentó en el borde del río, con la mirada fija en él.

—Es dificíl de decir, no soy muy bueno en éstas cosas pero…yo…siento la necesidad de protegerte cada minuto.

—Natsu…

—Simplemente quería quedarme contigo. Por eso no destruí la cuerda.

Lucy atenta a cada palabra que salía de él, se inclinó, abrazándolo por detrás y rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. Natsu se sorprendió, pero enseguida continuó hablando.

—Sólo espera Lucy, te demostraré lo mucho que me importas.

—Idiota, ya lo has hecho.

—¡Se guuuuustan!

—¡Happy! —Dijeron ambos magos al unísono.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? —Lo interrogó la maga de espiritus estelares, tratando de alcanzar al gato, que volaba en círculos sobre ella.

—''Siento la necesidad de protegerte cada minuto''—Repitió Happy burlándose.

—¡Happy! ¡Ven aquí! —Le ordenó el mago de fuego mientras lo perseguía.

Lucy, a pesar de las circunstancias, estaba feliz. Después de todo, no todos los días puedes presenciar la declaración de un dragonslayer.

* * *

**¡Y ese fue el finnnn!**

**¿Les gusto? ¿Tienen alguna crítica? ¿Sugerencia? ¿Lo que sea? Me ENCANTARIA que me dejaran un humilde review, lo recibire con mucho amor =)**

**Como siempre, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mis historias, que con gusto las hago para compartirlas ^^**

**PD: Emmmm, no lo se, no me convenció mucho que digamos, pero quiero saber que opinan ustedes. Aun soy inexperta en manejar a los personajes diciendo cosas romanticas jajaj espero que no me haya quedado empalagoso o sin amor D:**


End file.
